Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a container opening device mounted on and operable in combination with a garment, wherein an opening member is secured to a base which in turn is mounted on and movable with a flap structure, which may or may not be in the form of a closure flap for a pocket of the garment. The opening member and base are movable with the closure flap into and out of an exposed, operative orientation concurrently to the closure flap being disposed into and out of a closing position relative to the pocket.
Description of the Related Art
Numerous individuals seek to bring capped containers, such as containers of juice, soda, or beer, to a wide-ranging possibility of events, for example to a concert or to the beach. As a result, such individuals frequently require some type of device in order to facilitate opening their capped containers. Known opening devices which are readily available on the commercial market include bottle openers and combination devices such as a bottle opener, can opener, and/or a corkscrew device. However, when an opening device is required to open a capped container, time and patience are needed to search and locate such a device. Additionally, an opening device is not convenient for individuals to transport with them due to its shape and size. Further, in many environments such as the beach, a picnic, etc. an opening device is frequently needed but frequently lost. Due to this inconvenience, most individuals do not transport an opening device with them.
Accordingly, there is a need for an opening device that is always ready and available, easily portable, and will not be lost while at an event. There appears to be an absence of a combined structure having multi-purpose uses such that an opening device may be utilized in combination with an item of everyday use, such as a garment. Despite the developments and advancements in opening devices, of the type set forth above, there is still a need for an improved opening device which can be combined with a garment that provides an easy way to remove a cap from the container. More specifically, a garment including an opening device mounted on a closure flap, which are concurrently positionable between open and closed positions and which will not derogatorily detract from the appearance of the garment or its comfort on an individual.